The Life of a Chief
by Wolfbells
Summary: How To Train Your Dragon 3. A continuation of the second movie from the view of Hiccstrid. Adult content toward the end of first chapter. Let's see where this goes!


**Hey guys! I'm new here. I don't know where I'm going with this so be patient with me. I intended this to be a one-shot, but there will be at least one more chapter to this story. Thanks for reading!**

Finally; some time to actually sit down. Hiccup plopped down on the fur covered bench that lay warm in front of the dragon made fire in his home. Toothless lay adjacent to the roaring fireplace, coiled into a black, scalely ball. Today was a long one for both chiefs.

The village was nailed, thawed, and welded back together after three long months, but their jobs were never done. Hiccup remained in the forge with Gobber to build saddles, make and fix weapons, and take on any new ideas his people could think of. He was an inventor after all; that and maintaining an entire village was hard work for anyone. Toothless now had the new responsibility of watching over and protecting all the dragons on Berk.

Hiccup smiled, remembering his dad's words about no task being too small. His smile soon faded into a sigh as he ruffled his sienna colored hair before he removed his black, long sleeved shirt. Puberty had done him justice, granting him with a lean but moderately muscular form with the stubble of a beard growing in. He was ready to head upstairs and prepare for bed when Toothless' head shot up, looking toward the door. It had to be Astrid with Toothless not bothering to guard the house. "Just in time..." Slinging his shirt on his shoulder, Hiccup made his way to the wooden door with the usual stomp, clank, stomp, clank. He opened it to find his lady being escorted home by Eret, one of the newest members of their way of life. Normally he'd have some long, exasperated comment but all he could muster was a lean on the door as they approached. He smirked at Astrid's uninterested expression as Eret went on about Thor knows what. Her cerulean eyes lit up once she saw Hiccup waiting at the door for her, and shirtless... "Hmm..." She cooed with a smile, enjoying the view. Walking past Hiccup and into the house, her hand slid from his neck to his abdomen in reverence. Hiccup couldn't help but grin as he watched her, then look back at Eret. "Hmm..." He mimicked Astrid with an 'I own this, give up' glance at Eret before closing the door.

"Sooo, how was your day Astrid? Did you slay the hearts of the villagers with your wondrous good looks and your charming personality?" Before he could finish off with a sarcastic grin, the bottom of one of Astrid's boots sought out Hiccup's face. His shoulders sunk as the boot fell to the floor with Astrid laughing. "I'm going to have to get used to this." She said gesturing to Hiccup's existence while rubbing Toothless. Astrid wasn't quite accustomed to being the woman of a chief just yet. "Oh, what is it with you guys and...that? Am I that much of a screw up?" His hands and shoulders moved in their usual way when he spoke. Astrid began to laugh once more, shedding her outer gear from the day. Hiccup shook his head and made his way to his woman, pulling her close by her waist. "I'm so glad I'm ridiculously hilarious." Her laughing came to a slow as they peered into each other's eyes. The silence stood for a moment; making Toothless open an eye then roll them while growling in protest. The obsidian dragon stood and shuffled out of the cabin, guessing the events to come.

After a hot bath and a rub down session for the chief, Astrid and Hiccup lay in their bed together. Hiccup lay on his stomach, his head resting on his arms in nothing but a pair of old brown pants he wore to bed. Astrid wore nothing but a white, nearly see through night gown with her golden hair down and wavy. She knew he'd be spent after a massage, and this would give her time to relax and sharpen her ax in bed. She rarely got a chance to do anything when a bed and Hiccup were involved.

Their first time was… awkward, but sweet. Bittersweet? Astrid finally convinced Hiccup that it was alright even though neither of them had a clue what they were doing. There was a lot of fumbling and bumping. Astrid's hair even winded up getting caught in Hiccup's metallic leg. Then there was the tearing pain of Hiccup's first connection with Astrid. He apologized at least thirty times before another move was made. In the end, Hiccup was satisfied with a release from his lady and she was satisfied with making Hiccup happy. The blonde smiled and gave a small chuckle at the memory while she continued to sharpen her ax.

Things were quite the contrary now. Hiccup was always good with his hands; Astrid never thought it would play into their intimacy. With a little practice and hours of him tinkering with… well, Astrid (Oh, Thor; those are times she'd rather not remember.) he knew exactly what made her tick. Even now, the thought made her thighs squeezes together. She turned to the young chief who was fast asleep, her gown falling off her shoulder. Huffing, she left the bed and went downstairs to put out candles and fires to close up for the night.

Sashaying back up the stairs, she opened their bedroom door to a fast moving blur coming toward her. Astrid ducked, sweeping out a leg to trip the figure, but it jumped in knowing anticipation. The warrioress barrel rolled across the room and leaped onto the bed to grab her ax, ripping her night gown up the leg. Before she could touch her weapon, both her wrists were bound and she was forced against her own bed. She was ready to growl in protest before she saw it was Hiccup, panting lightly. She herself was slightly out of breath as her eyes scanned his face in surprise.

"Looks like someone is getting a little rusty." He said snidely. Astrid cheeks grew red, his comment only adding fuel to her fire. "…Hiccup!" she yelled in a mixture of terror, frustration, and relief. He smirked in triumph, watching his woman squirm in heated frustration under him until he leaned down to kiss her. It was the kiss that could stop any lashing of the tongue the fiery blonde could conjure. Still, Astrid had the right mind to test just how sharp her ax was, her glare moving toward her weapon. Hiccup kicked it from the bed and moved his body between Astrid's legs, embracing her lips once more. Astrid was irritated with his new-found strength and tact, and Hiccup enjoyed every moment of it. She snatched her lips away from his, struggling against his hold. Hiccup shifted to grab both her wrists with one hand to rub his chin as if in deep thought. Astrid continued fruitlessly to struggle while Hiccup held up a finger as if remembering. "Eeexcuse me one moment." He said lowly. His harlequin irises burned into hers as his hand traveled south. Slipping under her night gown, he ran his fingers appetizingly slow up her moistened sex. Astrid's movements stopped immediately with a gasp, her mouth agape while he stoked it. Her expression went from shocked to needy and frustrated in less than a second. Hiccup seemed to be pleased as he rubbed her juices between his thumb and middle finger. He guessed she was in the mood, and this only confirmed it.

While he was busy ogling his fingers, Astrid was feeling around Hiccup's peg leg with her feet. She managed to bump a button, switching his many legs. "What the-" He looked back for a split second, but this was all Astrid needed. Freeing her hands, she leaped to push Hiccup to his back. His eyes widened before he plopped on his back. "How noble of you, Astrid. Going for a guy's peg leg. That's… That's great.." His rough hands snaked up her thighs and to her hips while she grinned in cheating triumph. The blonde leaned down to kiss Hiccup gently, her tongue pushing and sliding against his. Suddenly, Astrid's body tensed and her wide blue eyes stared into Hiccups' calm gaze. His hand was between her legs, pinching the pink nub between the folds of her sex. Pleasure surged throughout her body, short and sharp intakes of breath being the only thing she could do. A smug grin tugged at Hiccups' lips, his other hand reaching to slide two fingers inside her tantalizingly slow… Astrid gripped his wrists tightly and gave an agonizingly long groan, her eyes barely being able to stay open. He watched his lady with hooded eyes, his member growing stiff under her.

"Mmn… You, cheat-"Astrid breathed in protest while Hiccup crooked his fingers to press against the roof of her sex. His brow furrowed in false confusion, mouthing 'I'm sorry, what?'. He jerked his hand forcing another gasp from Astrid, her eyes shutting tightly while swallowing another moan. He had her now and she knew it. Hiccup reached and placed his palm between her breast, feeling her breath quicken in anticipation. He crooked his fingers once more, his palm pressing against her clitoris before he moved his hand up and down inside her. "Ahhh! Hiccup!" Astrid's eyes closed as she griped his wrist with both hands for support. He bit his lip, watching his woman writhe then back down to see his work. He moved his hand faster, the thumb of the other moving to flick her protruding nipple and pushing against her clit. Astrid's legs drew closer to her body before she yelled in bliss, her release washing over his fingers and now throbbing erection. Hiccup grit his teeth, suppressing a groan. Her body trembled and convulsed as her orgasm went on, her body falling against his chest. The chief wrapped his arm around her while she climbed down, kissing the nape of her neck. "Cheater…" She says breathlessly, making Hiccup give a toothy grin with a muffled laugh into her neck.


End file.
